gabes_pokemon_adventures_digital_world_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Airu Suzaki
Airu Suzaki is the main antagonist of Digital World Adventures Part III. Also known as the ruthless Digimon Empress, she hunts cute Digimon and enslaves them. She is a Hunter partnered to Opossummon. Personality Description Airu may look sweet and kind, but she is actually a ruthless and cruel girl who likes to do nothing other than enslave Digimon and use them for her own purposes. Unlike Ken, she doesn't realize her mistakes and she doesn't care that Digimon are living creatures, she just wants them for evil. Ken has a dislike for her because of the way she treats Digimon. She even goes after Pokemon. Targets of Airu Suzaki DemiVeemon♀ Ben's Airu went after DemiVeemon two times, the first time, she attempted to enslave the poor baby Digimon, but Ben rescued his partner. The second time, she tried to lure DemiVeemon away from her partner. Tsukaimon♂ Gabriel's Airu went after Tsukaimon once. She attacked Tsukaimon and tried to enslave him, but he was rescued by his partner, Gabriel. Mikemon♀ Rani's Airu attempted to turn Mikemon into her slave two times, but both times, she was protected by Rani. Dokunemon♀ Gabriella's Airu once went after Dokunemon. When Dokunemon was hunting for food, Airu threw a white spiral at her. But Gabriella was right there and she protected her partner. Patamon♂ TK's Airu Suzaki tried to sneak into TK and Hikari's house to kidnap Patamon, but her plan was foiled by TK who was up getting a midnight snack for his son when TK noticed her trying to make off with Patamon and TK grabbed his partner from her and sent her packing. Gatomon♀ Hikari's Airu tried to steal Gatomon under Kari's nose, but Patamon spotted her approaching Gatomon and warned Kari who chased her away stopping her from stealing Gatomon. Eevee Raymond's When Raymond and Eevee were playing, Airu tried to lure Eevee away from its trainer, but her plan was foiled by Raymond who spotted her leaving food to lure Eevee away from him. Veemon♂ Davis's Airu tried to kidnap Veemon when Davis wasn't looking. Biyomon♀ Sora's Airu told Biyomon she had a treat for her if she comes with her, but Sora told Biyomon not to listen foiling Airu's evil plan. Meicoomon♀ Lillie's Airu came to Meicoomon, petted her and grabbed her from Lillie trying to make off with her. But Lillie rescued her partner. Gumdramon♂ William's Airu pulled Gumdramon's tail trying to pull away from William, but William managed to rescue his partner. Calumon♂ Jenny's Airu's partner, Opossummon distracted Jenny and Airu tried to make off with Calumon, but Jenny noticed her plan and saved her partner just in time. Renamon♀ Gabrielle's Airu told Renamon to come with her or else and Gabrielle told her Renamon isn't going to just listen to her foiling Airu's plan to enslave Renamon. Terriermon♂ Sam's Airu attempted to kidnap Terriermon while he was sleeping, but her plan was foiled by Sam who woke up and saw her trying to make off with Terriermon. Popplio Gabriella's While Gabrielle was watching her partner Pokemon swimming, Airu dove up beside Popplio and tried to kidnap it, but Gabriella's mother, Gabrielle who knew how to swim, rescued Popplio and sent Airu packing. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Hunters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Slaver